Meeting the Cutie Mark Crusaders
by albinotanuki
Summary: A follow-up to "Into Ponyville". Lone Warrior gets to meet the Cutie Mark Crusaders.


To understand what's going on ad who Lone Warrior is, I recommend reading "Into the Everfree Forest" and "Into Ponyville" first.

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or the Cutie Mark Crusaders; just this story and Lone Warrior.

* * *

If I was going to make a transition into pony society from my old way of living in the Everfree Forest, I got to get a job. Luckily, Applejack was kind enough to let me help out at Sweet Apple Acres bucking apples. So I went on my job bucking apples off the trees when I heard the voices of three young ponies arguing.

"I told you Cutie Mark Crusader Sushi Chefs was a bad idea; nopony even eats meat in Ponyville."

"Fish ain't meat."

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Hey Apple Bloom, isn't that the new farm hoof your sister hired to work in the orchard?"

"Oh yeah, it is."

"Well, I certainly don't blame my sister for thinking that he's cute."

"Looks like somepony has a crush on the new stallion."

"SCOOTALOO!"

It was too obvious that they were all talking about me; I was the only "new" stallion working in the orchard that day. So I decided to go pay them a little visit.

"Well now what's all this commotion I'm hearing?"

The fillies went silent for a bit when I approached them. It seemed they were a little intimidated by the fact that a grown up pony was greeting them.

"Oh, not much." said one of them shyly.

"What's up with your eyes?" asked another.

"Scootaloo, he's blind!" whispered the third one, scoldingly.

"Well I didn't know!" the second whispered back.

"Well at least show some sensitivity!"

"Okay girls, settle down." I said trying to put out the fire, "I know how meeting the new pony can be. Now, why don't you tell me about yourselves. Now, I figure one of you with that contry accent of yours has to be Applejack sister."

"Yessir!" chirped the accented filly, "I'm Apple Bloom. Nice to meet ya."

"I'm Sweetie Belle." said the sweet voiced filly, "You've met my sister, Rarity."

Oh, how could I forget?

"And I'm Scootaloo!" said the rambunctious one, "And we're-"

"THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" they all shouted at once.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders, huh? I figured with that name that these three would go out trying different things in order to get their cutie marks.

"Well, it was nice to meet the three of you. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go buck some of these apples."

I walked over and felt my way over to the next apple tree and bucked off all the apples. I could still hear the fillies talking to one another.

"He seems to have little trouble getting around." Sweetie Belle whispered.

"I know." whisper Apple Bloom, "Hey, I've got an idea! Hey Mister Lone Warrior, sir, could you show us how ya do all that?"

"Do all what?" I asked.

"Ya know," said Apple Bloom, "git around places without bump'n into things."

"Yeah!" replied Scootaloo, "We can call ourselves the Cutie Mark Crusader Dare- no, that's too cliché. I know! The Cutie Mark Crusader Blind Navigators!"

As the girls cheered in excitement, I realized I had no other choice but to humor them.

"Alright, I'll teach you." I said.

I gathered each of the girls in a row, gathered some blind fold I found lying around, and placed each one around the fillies' heads.

"The key to finding your way around without your eyes is to use your other senses; your hearing, your smell, your touch-"

"Even our taste?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"If you're ever in a situation for when you need it, yes."

"Alright girls," said Scootaloo, "Lets do this."

The girls started going off in different directions. I tried giving them instructions, but I could hear the girls going off tripping and bumping into trees; I think one of them even fell into a puddle of mud (I was glad my eyes didn't work at that time). The girls didn't sound like they were hurt that much, in fact, they started to giggle a little.

"Lets take off our blindfolds so we see if we've got our cutie marks!" said Apple Bloom, "...Darn!"

"Well, learning how to navigate takes practice." I said.

"Yeah, but even with all that practice, I don't think we'd be getting our cutie marks from it." said Sweetie Belle. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Lone Warrior. See ya!"

I could hear the girls giggling as they ran off. Hearing them laugh so happy and carefree made me smile; how I miss the innocence of foalhood.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Please R&R


End file.
